Ghosts and Music
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Dana Barrett and her cousin Lisa are in for a surprise when a strange creature appears in their refrigerator. The Ghostbusters try to help the two women figure out what is going on, but they might also find love as well.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ghostbusters. I only own Lisa.

Story Start

"Dana, you do realize that many of the guys from the orchestra like you?" I said as my cousin and I left orchestra practice. We were having a show soon and practiced almost every day.

"You also realize that they like you too?" Dana Barrett replied as we walked towards the nearest subway station.

"Sure they do," I said annoyed with a roll of my eyes. "And I like them at first too until they start talking about how great they are or how big their yachts are," I said and my cousin laughed at me.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Because I actually want a guy that isn't so full of himself, and a guy that can actually carry a nice conversation," I said as we entered the subway station.

"Well I'm sure you'll find the right guy one day, but for now, let's get home. Tomorrow I'll need your help getting groceries," my cousin said and I just gave a nod as I looked at my reflection in the subway window. I looked a lot like my cousin with my brown hair, but I had grey eyes.

The trip to Central Park West didn't take too long thankfully, but I just hoped we dodged our neighbor today. He was a nice guy but he practically drooled every time he saw my cousin. Every time he saw me alone, he would bug me to death about her.

We were lucky that we were able to get into my cousin's apartment without running into Louis. She unlocked the door and I was glad to be home as I set my stuff down in my bedroom. I had lived with my cousin the last few years after I was accepted into the same orchestra as her.

"Lisa, is pasta ok for dinner?" Dana called out from her bedroom.

"Sure, want some help?" I asked as I kicked off my shoes and left my room.

"If you'll make the garlic bread, then I'll cook the pasta," my cousin replied and I just gave a thumb up.

"Sounds like a plan and later we'll eat ice cream," I said which made her rolls her eyes at me with a laugh.

"You're going to turn into ice cream," she quipped back.

"Not the worst fate, I guess," I said and laughed when she hit me with a spoon.

The next day, we went to the grocery store to get a few things. I carried two bags while my cousin carried one since she was going to unlock the door. I was just happy the elevator was working today, but the happiness died a little bit when we ran into Louis.

"Hey Dana, Lisa, you guys left the television on," Louis said as he stepped closer to us.

"We didn't even turn it on this morning," I said confused as I looked at my cousin, who just shrugged her shoulders. "Did someone break into our apartment?" I thought.

"Oh I'm having a party soon, you guys should come," Louis was saying, but I politely cut him off after saying we would think about it.

"Dana, someone might have broken in," I said and her eyes widened. I barely grabbed the other bag of groceries from her as she rushed to the door. I frowned when the door wasn't unlocked. "See you later, Louis," I said and slowly followed my cousin into the apartment.

"Nothing is missing our even messed up," Dana said as she helped me set down the bags of groceries.

"Why would Louis hear noises coming from the apartment then?" I asked and set down my coat on the couch.

"Who knows, what should we make for lunch?" Dana asked as we started setting the groceries on the counter and in the pantries.

I went to answer but stopped when we heard some popping and sizzling noises. I turned to look behind me and saw the carton of eggs was open. The eggshells were cracking and the egg inside was popping out onto the counter and starting to cook on its own. I jumped when my cousin grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the counter.

She went to say something but stopped when a loud growl came from the refrigerator.

"We shouldn't open that," I whispered but she slowly pulled me with her to open the refrigerator. My eyes widened as we opened the refrigerator and the food was gone.

In the refrigerator was a temple surrounded by golden lights and clouds. A dog-like creature was standing on part of the temple. It looked directly at us and growled the word, "Zuul."

"Close the door," I shouted and slammed the refrigerator door shut when the creature looked ready to attack us. "Grab your stuff and let's go to Claudia's house, now," I shouted and rushed over the couch. I grabbed my coat and bag, and my cousin did the same before we left the apartment. She locked the door behind us.

"What in the world was that?" Dana asked as we hailed a taxi.

"Something not from this world, that's for sure," I said and shivered as I remembered the scary feeling I got when looking at the temple. "If you saw that too, then I know it wasn't a dream," I said and felt her grab my hand.

"Who can we go to for help with this?" Dana questioned quietly when we got in the backseat of the taxi.

"I don't know yet, but I'll find out. We can't stay with Claudia forever," I said and glanced down at my hands, which were shaking. "What was that?" I thought and hoped that it didn't mean anything bad for me or my cousin.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Ghostbusters. I only own Lisa.

Story Start

Thankfully my friend let us stay with her until we figured out what was going on with the apartment. Of course we didn't tell her the eggs cooked themselves and we saw a weird temple and creature in our refrigerator. We just told her that we were doing a little renovation and it would take a bit of time.

Dana sat beside me on the couch and she turned on the television. I quickly took the remote away from her when a commercial came on the television. The commercial had three men wearing strange suits and they were calling themselves the Ghostbusters.

"Give me that notepad," I said seeing a notepad on the other side of Dana. She gave it to me and a pen. I quickly wrote down the address and phone number of the Ghostbusters. "Maybe they can help us," I whispered since my friend was in the other room.

"They seem a little out there," Dana said softly.

"Well the temple in fridge was out there too, so the way I see it, they are our only option for help right now," I said and stood up. "Come on, get ready, we're going to see them," I told her and rushed to the guest room we were sharing so I could change clothes.

It took us an hour to get changed and take a taxi to the Ghostbusters headquarters. Dana gave me a worried look but I just opened the door and went inside. She followed after me and we saw a woman with glasses sitting at the front desk.

"How can I help you?" the secretary said in a slightly surprised tone to see someone that didn't work there.

"We need to speak with the ghostbusters about our apartment," Dana answered and we jumped as a man quickly stepped out of a room to look at us.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Peter Venkman, how may we help you?" the man said as he stepped towards us and sent Dana a flirty grin.

"Oh great," I thought as he immediately tried to flirt with her again, which of course made my cousin want to turn around and leave. "Excuse me, we really do need help. Are we in the right place or not?" I asked stepping in front of my cousin.

"Peter, quit flirting," another man snapped as he entered the room and then he gave us a big grin. "I'm Dr. Ray Stantz, how may I help you?" he asked us as he shook my hand.

"Thank you, I'm Lisa Barrett and this is my cousin Dana. A few days ago, something strange happened in our apartment," I started to explain as Dr. Stantz led us to a room that was setup like a lab. I saw another man in there with glasses and dark hair. He was the most attractive out of the three that we had seen so far.

"Lisa, Dana, this is Dr. Egon Spengler. Egon this is Lisa and Dana Barrett. They had an incident in their apartment. Please tell us exactly what happened?" Dr. Stantz said and motioned for us to take a seat.

"Well we were coming home from grocery shopping and our neighbor said that we had left the television on, but we never even turned it on that morning. We thought somebody broke in, but nothing was stolen or out of place. Here is where it gets weird. We were unpacking the groceries when the eggs started cracking open and cooking on the counter, and then we heard this strange growl from the refrigerator. We opened it and there was some temple and creature that growled the word, Zuul," I explained as Dr. Spengler and Dr. Stantz were listening to us with their full attention, but Dr. Venkman was still staring at my cousin.

"Have you two been back to the apartment since?" Dr. Stantz asked.

"No, we've been staying with a friend," Dana answered.

"Have you guys ever heard about anything like that before?" I questioned as I saw Dr. Spengler already grabbing a few books to start going through.

"No, but we will find out what we can," Dr. Stantz answered. "Would it be ok if someone went back to the apartment with you to check on things?" he suggested.

"Would one of you mind staying here to describe the creature and the temple?" Dr. Spengler asked as he grabbed a notebook and a pen.

"I'll stay," I said before Dana could. I hated leaving her with Dr. Venkman, but I would not be able to deal with him. "I'll come back to the apartment as soon as I'm done here," I told her when she gave me a slight glare.

"Ok, see you soon," she said and left with Dr. Venkman.

"So what exactly did the creature look like?" Dr. Spengler asked as he and Ray sat down in front of me.

"A mix between a dog and a gargoyle," I said after I tried to remember what the creature looked like.

"What about the temple?" Dr. Stantz asked looking intrigued by what I was saying.

"It was like another world was in the fridge. The temple was very open and looked ancient. There were two podiums or something for the creature to stand on, but there was only one. The whole thing gave off a bad feeling. Oh also, the creature's eyes were red," I said as I recalled what I had seen days ago.

"Would you mind coming here tomorrow after staying at the apartment again tonight? I would like to see if we can get any readings," Dr. Spengler said and I thought about it.

"I have orchestra practice tomorrow. How long will you guys be open?" I asked.

"Oh we stay here so you can come by whenever tomorrow," Dr. Stantz replied with an excited tone to his voice.

"So have you guys had a lot of cases like this in this city?" I asked but they shook their heads. "Ok, well I'll see you guys tomorrow then, thanks," I said and smiled at both of them. I gave them my phone number so they could call me in case they found out something, and then I left to go back to the apartment. I hoped that everything was back to normal because I missed staying in my own place.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Ghostbusters. I only own Lisa.

Story Start

I thought I would never hear the end of Dana griping at me for her being stuck with Dr. Venkman, who apparently was a big flirt. She finally stopped griping about it when we had to go to orchestra practice the next day. Last night I had been nervous to enter the apartment, but when Dana assured me it was alright I went inside.

"Lisa, are you ready for practice?" my cousin called from the front door.

"Just a minute," I yelled back and checked the refrigerator for probably the hundredth time. I was going to be paranoid around that thing until Dr. Spengler or Dr. Stantz find out something.

Dana and I went to orchestra practice like normal, but when it was over I went to the Ghostbusters headquarters so I could talk to Dr. Spengler. He had told me yesterday that he would be doing the readings for anything out of the ordinary. I wasn't all that sure of what he was going to do, but if it helped us not have a creepy creature and temple in our refrigerator then I was fine with the tests.

"Call me if you need me," Dana told me before we went separate ways on the subway.

I walked into the Ghostbusters headquarters and tried not to roll my eyes when the secretary was filing down her nails. "Excuse me, is Dr. Spengler here?" I questioned and was surprised by the glare she gave me.

"No, he's not here," she snapped but sighed when Dr. Stantz entered the lobby and saw me.

"Oh Lisa, good to see you again. Egon is waiting in the lab, this way please," he said with a smile.

I didn't even glance at the secretary as I followed Dr. Stantz to the lab. I smiled at Dr. Spengler when he looked away from one of his machines and saw me. "Hello again," I said with a little wave.

"Ms. Barrett, good to see you again. Did you stay at the apartment all night last night?" he questioned as he motioned for me to take a seat.

"Please just call me Lisa. Yes, I did stay at the apartment all night, but nothing strange happened. Trust me, I checked the refrigerator thirty times last night and this morning," I replied and jumped when a machine in the room started beeping.

"Ok Lisa, please call me Egon," he said and gave me a small grin before apologizing about the loud noise of the machine. "Now I'm going to run this scanner around you and see if it picks up anything. It's going to make a loud noise if there is a lot of electrical energy around you. I've already tested the room so I'll know what normal readings for this room are," he explained as he pulled out some scanner with two bars that moved when it picked up different signals from the air around it.

I heard the machine beep a little but as soon as he brought it close to me, the machine went crazy. "That's not normal," I yelped and looked up at Egon, who was staring at me in surprise.

"Are you sure nothing strange happened last night?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't notice anything, but I was kind of exhausted this morning. The longer I've been out of the apartment, the better I've felt," I said as I thought about how bad I felt this morning when eating breakfast with my cousin.

"Would you mind coming back tomorrow so I can check the readings again? Also, if you feel bad or even worse tomorrow morning, then I don't think you should stay there. You'll need to see if your cousin has felt any different," he said and turned off the sensor.

"I can't just go stay at my friend's house again. I only stayed there last time because her husband was on a business trip. I don't have anywhere else to stay for who knows how long," I said and put my head in my hands.

"Any neighbors you could stay with?" he asked and I just shook my head.

"Not any neighbors that I want to stay with," I thought and cringed when I imagined staying at Louis's place.

Egon frowned and I jumped when he gently patted my knee. "I understand. Well just go back to the apartment tonight and see how it goes or how you feel tomorrow, and either call or stop by here when you can and we'll check the readings again," he said and for some reason it was reassuring to know that he seemed a little worried for me.

"Thanks, will do. So have you guys received a lot of phone calls about ghosts haunting other places in the city?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Surprisingly, yes. The activity almost seems to be increasing as each day goes by," he replied as he stood up to go back to another machine.

"Well I guess that's good for business," I said and smiled when he chuckled.

"In a way, yes, but the ghosts haunting people can be dangerous," he told me.

"So what do you guys do to the ghosts? Do you vaporize them or something?" I asked not really knowing anything about what he did.

"We use these packs to trap the ghost and then we put them in these," he said and started to explain the entire process of how to catch and contain a ghost.

"That's amazing. Did you create all of this?" I asked and he nodded. "Wow, that's fascinating. I would love to watch you work sometime. It sounds so interesting," I said being completely honest.

"Well maybe when things aren't too busy around here, you can watch me work in the lab as I study the captured ghosts," he said and I smiled.

"Sounds great, call me whenever things aren't too busy," I said and smiled the whole time as he walked me out. I was surprised when he gave me his phone number. I glanced up at him and saw a little pink on his cheeks.

"If you need someone to talk to about the strange things happening or if you need help, just call me," he said and quickly turned to go back in the building.

"Thanks," I said and knew he heard me when he paused in the doorway before entering the building and closing the door behind him. "How sweet," I thought and put the phone number in my pocket before heading towards the nearby subway station.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Ghostbusters. I only own Lisa.

Story Start

Later that night when Dana and I were eating dinner, we saw the Ghostbusters on the television at a nice hotel in the city. They had caught a ghost there.

"Hey Dana, have you felt really tired or strange when you're in the apartment?" I asked after the television was turned off.

"No, why? Have you felt bad or something? I think the flu has been going around," my cousin replied as she stood up to go wash the dishes.

"Oh I don't think it's the flu. I guess I just didn't sleep well," I muttered and looked down at my hands, which were slightly shaking again. "I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight, catch up on some rest," I called out as I stood up from the couch.

"Night," she said back and I disappeared into my bedroom.

I felt nervous in the dark so I turned on the television in my room and got ready for bed. My hands were still shaking when I finally laid down to go to sleep. It took a little while but I did end up falling asleep. However, I wished that I had stayed awake after the nightmare I had.

I dreamed that I was standing on the steps of the temple. I looked at the two podiums where the gargoyle dog creatures were supposed to be and instead I saw my cousin and a shadowy figure. "Dana," I whispered before screaming in shock when she transformed into the gargoyle creature.

She growled at me before I looked to the left and saw the shadowy figure was also a gargoyle creature. It growled at me as well before lightning started to flash around the temple and above me. "Zuul," echoed through the air around me and I screamed when I felt something claw my back.

"Lisa, Lisa, it's just a dream. Wake up," Dana shouted, which woke me up.

I shot up in the bed screaming and I looked around the room for the gargoyle dogs. When I only saw my freaked out cousin sitting in my room, I pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok, you're fine. It was just a bad dream," she said trying to calm me down. "Why is your back wet?" she asked as she stopped running her hand over my back.

"No way," I whispered and rushed out of the bed to the bathroom. I turned on the light and pulled up my shirt to look at my back. "Dana," I called out when I saw three deep claw marks in my back and my back was bleeding.

"What's wrong?" Dana asked and I turned to show her my back. "Your back is a little red and sweaty but I don't see anything else," she said and my eyes widened in disbelief.

"What are you talking about? There are three deep claw marks in my back, which is bleeding a lot," I snapped and flinched when I moved and it pulled on the wound. "Dana, you have to see this too," I said and hissed when I touched the marks and blood covered my fingertips.

"That must have been some bad dream. Lisa, I promise you I don't see any wounds. Your back is just a little red and sweaty," she replied and I quickly grabbed a towel to press to the wounds. When it had some blood on it, I pulled it away from my back and showed it to my cousin.

"I don't see anything," Dana said and I felt myself starting to get a little panicky.

"Ok, sorry for waking you up. I'm fine now," I said and I had to say it a few more times before my cousin went back to bed. I immediately cleaned the wound and grabbed the first aid kit so I could bandage the wounds.

When the wounds were clean, I started packing a bag. I didn't know what I was going to do but if this was just from staying a second night in our apartment, then I didn't want to know what was going to happen on the third night.

"I need to talk to Egon as soon as possible," I thought before looking at the time. It was early in the morning and only a few more hours until the Ghostbusters headquarters opened.

I stayed awake until it was time for Egon and the others to start work. Dana acted like normal, but it was so strange that she couldn't see the marks. I could only hope that Egon could see them and explain what was happening to me. She left the apartment to go do some shopping, and I quickly grabbed my bag when I heard growling coming from the ceiling of the apartment.

I ran out of the apartment, locked it, and took off running for the elevator. I couldn't stop shaking until I was in a taxi and heading towards the Ghostbusters headquarters. "Please be there," I thought about Egon. He was the only one I wanted to talk to right now.

When I arrived at headquarters, the secretary glared at me as soon as I walked in the lobby. "Is Dr. Spengler here?" I questioned trying to be polite.

"No, he's not, and you need to quit harassing him," she snapped back.

"I'm not harassing anyone. What is your problem?" I asked and flinched when my back wounds started hurting again.

"My problem is you. You think you can come in here and distract Egon with your cute looks and dumb act. You need to leave and not come back because he's mine," she said and my jaw dropped.

Before I could say anything, Egon stepped out of his lab with furrowed eyebrows and a scowl on his face. "Hello Lisa, I apologize for this. Please take a seat in the lab. I'll be there shortly. Janine, meet me in the office, now," he said and went into Dr. Venkman's office.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Ghostbusters. I only own Lisa.

Story Start

"You're firing me," Janine snapped and I could hear her all the way in the lab. "You're firing me because of that dumb pretty girl," she continued ranting.

"Please leave before I have you removed from the premises," Egon said in a calm tone.

"Fine, but you just missed out on the best girl ever," she screamed before leaving, and she slammed the door on the way out.

Egon entered the lab and I could tell that wasn't what he wanted to do today, but he gave me a small smile. "I'm sorry about that. She should never have acted like that to you. Is everything ok? I didn't expect you to be here this early," he said and took a seat in front of me.

"Egon, before I say anything, I want to make sure I'm not the only one who can see this," I said and started lifting up the back of my shirt to move away the bandages. "Do you see the claw marks?" I asked softly and gasped when he touched my back above the wounds.

"What happened?" he asked and I wanted to cry in relief that he could see them.

"I felt really weird last night, but this happened when I was asleep. I was dreaming I was standing in front of the temple. My cousin became a gargoyle dog and so did someone who was covered in shadows. Lightning started to flash and then I heard the word Zuul again, and then I felt the scratches. I woke up screaming," I finished softly.

"You need stitches," he said and I cringed at the news.

"I can't go to the hospital. What if I go and they think I'm crazy because they can't see the wounds?" I asked and rubbed my eyes.

"I can do the stitches but I don't have anything to keep you calm," he said after a minute of letting me just try to calm down.

"Ok, ok, I trust you," I said and grabbed his hand. "I have a favor though. Do you have anything I can bite down on?" I asked and he took off his tie. He folded it up and handed it to me.

"Here, use this," he said and I felt my cheeks heat up with a blush.

"I can't bite your tie. What if me biting it ruins it?" I asked and he shook his head when I tried to hand it back to him.

"It'll be fine. Just use this so you don't bite your lips and hurt them," he said and the blush on my cheeks on grew darker. "Let's move to the bathroom upstairs so I can clean the wounds and stitch them up better," he said and we went upstairs where I saw three beds and lockers.

I took a seat on the bathroom counter and immediately put the tie between my teeth when I felt him doing a better job cleaning the wound. He reached over and grabbed my hand to squeeze it.

"It'll be over soon," he said and his voice was once again reassuring to me.

The stitches were painful and difficult to deal with since I had never had stitches, but Egon was talking to me softly and kindly the whole time. He even explained more about what happened at the hotel, which was interesting to hear and it took my mind off what was happening.

"Done," he whispered and I let out a big sigh as I removed the tie from my mouth. "Are you going back to the apartment?" he asked after he left me catch my breath since I held it during most of the stitches.

"I don't know. I shouldn't after this happened, but my cousin is still there and our lease," I said and tried not to let the stress get to me and make me cry.

"What if you stayed here?" he finally suggested after we sat in the bathroom in silence.

"I can't just freeload," I whispered.

"Well we do need a new secretary and we can work around your orchestra schedule," he said and sent me a reassuring grin when I looked at him.

"But my cousin isn't going to leave the apartment just because of this. She didn't even see the claw marks," I said and hoped for my cousin's safety.

"Well we're getting closer to figuring out what is so important about the temple and Zuul, but until we do you shouldn't return there. If your cousin isn't being affected at all, then she should be safe for now. However, your safety is no longer assured in that apartment," he said and grabbed my hand. "If you stay here, then you can help us research, be near your cousin, and stay safe. Also you won't be freeloading. If you work as our secretary when you're not with the orchestra, then that will pay for you staying here and any other expenses you have while staying here," he explained.

"Will Dr. Venkman and Dr. Stantz be ok with this?" I asked and smiled when he squeezed my hand again.

"They'll understand," he said and I gave a big sigh.

"Ok, I'll stay but let me explain to my cousin. I'll just tell her that I need to be here to help research and also do a part time job here," I replied and I heard the phone ringing downstairs. "Well how about I try out my new part time job now?" I asked and he nodded.

I walked downstairs and sat at the secretary desk. The desk was a little unorganized but not bad. I answered the phone and started taking down notes of a ghost haunting someone's business.

"What's going on?" Dr. Venkman asked in surprise when he and Dr. Stantz entered the lobby and saw me answering the phone.

"Janine is gone and now Lisa will be working here and living with us for her own safety," Egon explained to Ray and Peter. "We will need to get her a bed," he continued since the other two men were not arguing against the news.

I just waved at the men since I was still on the phone. I was relieved that they weren't protesting me staying here. Now I just needed to tell my cousin.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Ghostbusters. I only own Lisa.

Story Start

"Why do you have to stay there to help them research? Shouldn't they be able to figure it out without your help?" Dana asked over the phone since she was currently out with some friends while I was currently standing outside of the apartment building with Egon.

I hated to say it but I was too nervous to go into the apartment by myself. He was kind enough to volunteer to go with me to get some of my stuff since my cousin was out at the moment. "It's not a big deal and I'll be safe. Don't worry. Anyways, it could be fun to help research this and also learn more about ghosts while I'm there," I said and looked up towards the top of the building.

"You did always like ghosts and the paranormal," my cousin muttered before giving in with a sigh. She made sure to demand that I call her multiple times a day to let her know that I was fine.

"I will, love you, bye," I said and hung up after she replied that she loved me too. "Sorry about that, well are you ready to go?" I asked Egon, who had been looking at the building as well.

"This building does have a strange feel to it," Egon said as we entered the elevator to go up to the right floor.

"Just wait till you meet the neighbors," I muttered and laughed when he looked at me. "I'm just kidding," I said and he gave a small grin.

We left the elevator and started walking towards the apartment when Louis jumped out of his apartment. I put a hand to my chest since he scared me to death before begrudgingly saying, "Hey Louis."

"Hey Lisa, who is your friend?" Louis asked and stared at Egon for a good minute without blinking.

"This is Dr. Spengler," I said as I kept walking to the apartment.

"Oh nice to meet you, I'm Louis Tulley, Lisa and Dana's neighbor," he said and held out his hand to Egon.

"Nice to meet you," Egon said cordially while standing behind me when I was unlocking the door.

"Oh Lisa, Dana left the television on again, really loud too. Do you mind turning it off?" he asked and my hands started shaking so bad that I dropped the keys.

"We'll take care of it, thank you," Egon said for me while bending down to hand me the apartment keys. "You will be fine. I'll stay right beside you," he whispered as he handed me my keys.

"Thanks," I said and told Louis goodbye and entered the apartment. I heard Egon shut the door behind us and I looked around with worry. I didn't see anything strange happening or hear anything, but I was happy that Egon stayed close to me.

"I'm just going to grab my instrument, clothes, and stuff," I said and entered my bedroom. I invited Egon into the room when he paused in the bedroom doorway. I quickly threw open the closet and grabbed my suitcase. I didn't take time to fold anything. I was feeling more nervous by the second and I just wanted out of here. I even grabbed my pajamas, underwear, and socks out of the dresser without even worrying if Egon was watching.

Egon was kind enough to hold my instrument while I grabbed the suitcase. We left the bedroom and I jumped when the door slammed closed behind us. I ran straight for the door of the apartment and Egon followed me. I closed the apartment door behind us and locked it.

Egon gave me a surprised expression before we both froze when we heard a loud growl from behind the apartment door. Egon grabbed my hand and we both ran for the stairs. There was no way I would get on an elevator again in this building.

We didn't say anything until we were in the cab back towards the ghostbusters headquarters. "It was there, it was there," I whispered and looked down at my shaking hands. The scratches on my back were on fire.

"You're safe, you're not going back there until we figure out what is going on," he said and grabbed one of my hands with his. "I will not let that thing hurt you again," he whispered but I heard him.

Even though I was terrified about what just happened, my heart was beating faster because of what Egon just said. I barely knew him, but so far I really liked what kind of guy he was.

The rest of the drive was quiet besides the radio station that the cab driver was playing. I stepped out of the cab first and Egon followed me, and he helped me grab my stuff from the back of the cab. He grabbed the suitcase this time and I grabbed the instrument case. I paid the cab driver and we entered the building.

Ray and Peter were both standing there with curious grins, which only meant that they wanted to hear if anything happened. However, they could be waiting to just mess with Egon since they knew I talked to Egon more than them.

"You guys didn't stay long. Did something happen?" Ray asked as he followed me and Egon upstairs to where they had set up my bed. I would be sleeping in a bed a distance away from them with curtains around it, which I appreciated.

"Well the neighbor stopped us on the way into the apartment, and he said that the television was too loud. However, the television was not on when we entered the apartment. We were able to grab her instrument and suitcase, and when we were leaving her bedroom the door slammed shut behind us. We rushed out of the apartment and when Lisa locked the door, we heard growling on the other side of the door. We left the building as quickly as we could," he said and then frowned. "I should have taken some readings," he muttered to himself even though Peter had taken readings of the apartment last time when the refrigerator incident happened.

"No wonder you don't want to stay there," Peter muttered before bringing up my cousin again.

I would definitely tell her what happened but it would be up to her if she left the apartment for a while or not. I could only hope that if she stayed that she would be safe.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Ghostbusters. I only own Lisa.

Story Start

Working with the Ghostbusters was more fun than I could have ever imagined. Ray was hilarious and Peter was funny once you got used to him. However, I still enjoyed spending most of my time with Egon. He was just so interesting and he was actually really sweet once you got to know him. He involved me with all of the researching about what was going on at my apartment, and he made sure that my back wounds were healing well.

Unfortunately my cousin did not leave the apartment, but I made sure to check on her every day. She seemed fine as if nothing was bothering her, which was surprising after how much I went through at the apartment.

I tried to not stress too much or else I would make myself sick. The phone was ringing more and more every day, and the guys were busier than I ever thought they would be. I was happy that their business was doing well, and they really enjoyed what they were doing.

Tonight they were out on another mission and I knew they would be hungry and tired when they got back. I decided to fix something in the kitchen we had, since this used to be an old firemen station. I made a nice spaghetti, garlic bread, and homemade meatballs.

"Something smells amazing," Peter called out as I heard someone open and close the main door of the building. "I'm dreaming right, you're not cooking," he said once he and the others entered the kitchen.

"Don't judge my cooking until you've tried it," I said and pointed a spoon at him.

"Ray, get the closest delivery pizza on the phone," Peter said and I rolled my eyes before watching Egon grab a fork and get a bite of the spaghetti. "So how is it?" he asked Egon, who was still chewing the food.

"Delicious," Egon said and I smiled. However, my heart jumped when he sent me a little wink before telling Ray and Peter to set the table. "Thank you for cooking dinner. Maybe I could cook next time," he said and he stood close to me so he could grab the large pot of spaghetti while I grabbed the garlic bread. "When Ray and Peter aren't here," he said and I almost dropped the tray of bread.

"Like a date?" I asked not really believing what was happening.

"Yes, a date, unless you would rather we didn't," he said and I quickly cut him off.

"No, no, a date sounds wonderful," I said and relaxed when Egon smiled almost shyly at me.

"I'll start planning something nice for us," he said before leaving the kitchen to set the pot of spaghetti on the table.

"Did I just get a date with Egon?" I thought before nodding. "I did," I whispered and smiled.

The rest of the night went really well, and I looked forward to tomorrow. Peter and Ray had an interview with a television show, and Egon said he would stay at the headquarters with me to research more about what was going on with the city and my apartment. I was excited and slightly nervous because this would be our first time spending time together since we went to my apartment.

Peter and Ray left around lunch the next day and I had orchestra practice until about five in the afternoon. I entered the building to find Egon at the kitchen table with a delicious grilled fish and vegetable side set out for both of us.

"Wow, this is amazing," I said and he smiled at me. "Egon, this is great," I said and smiled as he walked over to help me out of my coat. I couldn't stop smiling as he put my coat on the coat rack and then pulled out my chair for me.

We spent an hour just talking about ourselves, what we liked to do, and what we thought about the paranormal activity that was occurring in the city. Egon was the perfect gentleman, and the food he cooked was fantastic.

"Would you like to help me check out some new research I found on what is happening at your apartment?" he asked after we cleaned up the dishes.

"Sure, what did you find?" I asked as we walked upstairs to where we had set up a little research area for just what was going on with my home.

"Well I found out that Zuul is connected to an ancient Sumerian god," he said and paused for a moment. "A god of destruction," he finished and I put my face in my hands.

"What is the god's name?" I asked.

"Gozer," he said and started explaining more about how when Zuul arrives, then Gozer will appear in some form and destroy everything and everyone.

"Why is that connected to our apartment?" I muttered and put my head down on the table.

I almost jumped when I felt a warm hand on my back. I turned my head so I could look at Egon, who was gently running his hand up and down my back.

"I don't know yet why this is connected to your apartment or maybe the whole building, but we will figure out how to stop this," he said and I gave a small nod.

"I need to tell my cousin," I muttered and dreaded this phone call.

"Oh love birds," Peter shouted and I jumped with a shriek.

I glared at Peter but I felt a little happy that Egon didn't remove his hand from my back. "Hi Peter, how was the interview?" I asked even though I just wanted to throw a book at him for scaring me.

"Fantastic, now what is this I hear about a god of destruction?" he asked and I let Egon explain as Ray joined all of us upstairs.

"I'm going to tell Dana," I said after Egon finished explaining.

"I'll tell her," Peter shouted and took the phone out of my hand.

"Why do you have to tell her? I'm going to see her at orchestra practice tomorrow anyways," I said and sighed when Peter pouted at me. "You want to use this as an excuse to get her on a date, aren't you?" I asked and shook my head when he nodded. "Fine, but you have to tell her tomorrow as soon as orchestra practice is over," I said and he gave me a big grin.

"I'm going to regret this," I grumbled to Egon, who had walked over to stand by me. I stared at Peter, who was practically skipping around the room. "I hope he knows that she can still turn him down and if he won't tell her the information about Gozer than I will," I said.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Ghostbusters. I only own Lisa.

Story Start

The next day I went to orchestra practice like normal, and I couldn't help but chuckle after practice when I saw Peter waiting to talk to Dana. I wished my cousin a good afternoon before leaving to go grab some groceries for the headquarters.

I knew that a new guy would be starting today and I wanted to make a nice dinner for everyone as a way to welcome the new guy. I also wanted a good meal tonight because Egon had a lot of new information for us to go through tonight about Gozer and Zuul.

When I finally finished getting groceries, I went back to headquarters to see that it was deserted. I walked inside and called for the guys, but nobody answered. However, I was wrong about the place being deserted. A green slimy ghost was floating in the middle of the lobby area.

"Hi," I said quietly when the ghost noticed me. I froze when he stared at me before looking at the bags of groceries in my hands. "Ok, you can have them," I said and dropped the bags before running out of the way when the ghost flew towards the fallen bags.

I ran outside of headquarters and my eyes widened when I saw ghosts going crazy around the city. "What is going on?" I thought and ran for a nearby payphone so I could call my cousin and check on her. When she didn't answer the phone, my nerves started getting worse.

I went to a nearby business and asked if anyone knew where all of the guys were. "What do you mean they got arrested?" I asked in shock.

"Some city officials went in there and then next thing you know all of the guys were being arrested and ghosts just exploded out of that building. One of the ghosts came through here and destroyed our entire kitchen.

"Was it a green slime ball?" I asked and sighed when the cashier nodded. "Yeah it devoured my groceries just now," I said and thanked the cashier before walking back to headquarters. I could only hope the green slime ball ghost was gone now.

"Thank you," I whispered when it was gone but so were all of my groceries. All that was left was torn brown paper bags and green slime all over them. "I'll clean that later," I grumbled and ran for a phone so I could call the police station to check on the guys. "They've already been released, then where are they?" I whispered after getting off the phone with the cop who answered the phone.

I tried to call my cousin a few times but she never answered the phone. Finally getting tired of stressing, I went to leave the building and go to the apartment, but I stopped when I saw police escorting the Ghostbusters car towards headquarters.

"Lisa," Egon shouted when he exited the car. He surprised me by pulling me into a hug as soon as he was close enough. "You're alright," he said and I just hugged him back.

"I'm fine, but what happened?" I said as we all entered the building so the guys could get ready to go stop whatever was happening. I almost fell to the floor when Peter told me that my cousin had been possessed by one of the gargoyle creatures from the apartment building.

"So it's started, Gozer is coming," I said and wished that I knew how to use the ghost catching equipment so I could save my cousin.

"Yes, but we will stop this and rescue Dana," Peter promised me.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked Egon.

"Just stay here and stay safe," Egon said and seemed to fight with himself for a minute. I went to ask what was wrong, but remained silent when he leaned forward and kissed me. "Be safe," he whispered before running out of the building with the guys.

"Didn't know Egon had that in him," Peter commented before he also ran for the door.

"You guys be safe too," I shouted once the shock started to slowly wear off. "He kissed me," I whispered and sat down as I put a hand on my lips. "He better return safely," I thought and decided to clean up the headquarters as much as I could to distract myself.

Hours passed and my nerves were only getting worse, but when I heard the door open I dropped whatever I was holding. I rushed towards the front door and yelled happily when I saw my cousin walk through the door with Peter. "You're ok, I was so worried," I yelled and rushed forward to hug her even though she was a mess.

"I'm ok, I should have listened to you that things weren't normal there," my cousin said and hugged me back. "I'm glad you're alright too," Dana said and smiled when she saw Egon staring at me. "Go hug him," she whispered and laughed at me when I blushed.

"I told you I'd return," Egon said when I walked over to him. He went to give me a hug, but I surprised him by kissing him instead.

"I'm glad you did, and I'm glad you're alright," I said and laughed when he hugged me tightly.

"Well seeing as our apartment is ruined, we need somewhere to stay until we find a new place," Dana said.

"You can stay with me," Egon and Peter said at the same time.

"That works," Dana said and winked at me when I blushed again.

"Thanks," I said and kissed Egon's cheek before glancing at the headquarters again. "We really need to get this place fixed too," I muttered and the guys sighed. "I'll stop cooking for you guys if you don't start fixing this place up," I warned and laughed when the guys immediately started planning how to repair headquarters.

The End.


End file.
